Life Without Robin
by FrogManWritings
Summary: Robin has moved on from the Teen Titans, leaving the other four alone and grieving for the loss of their friend. This is especially difficult for Starfire, who has to learn to live without the presence of the man she loved. Who will be there for her when she needs it and what danger will the Titans have to face? BBStar Rated T for now, probably move up to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welp, this was done sooner than expected. But yeah, enjoy this and if you do, make sure to leave a nice little review to tell me what you liked. I look forward to writing further on this story, though it may be delayed thanks to my other and much more thought out project._

* * *

Beast Boy never thought he'd see the day.

Well, that was a lie, it was inevitable that one of the Titans would move on to bigger and better things. But it felt way too soon for it to happen. And even when he heard that one of the Titans was moving out, it didn't really strike him of what was happening until the sounds of a Tamaranean screeching in despair.

If it would be anyone, the changeling suspected it would be Raven. Maybe one of his pranks gone wrong would do it? A call from Hell would draw her back? Or even she would leave for Azarath. Or more recently, Cyborg, as the Justice League seemed to have great interest in his intellect at such a young age, as well as his handiness and more than once as he been caught chatting it up with members of the League in his room.

Instead, it was their leader, Robin. The Boy Wonder, the one who created the Teen Titans in the first place that had expanded from a 5-teen team into a teenage super-powered franchise that spread all across the worldwide, who were only surpassed in their powers and size by the superior Justice League.

Beast Boy remembered joking just months ago about Robin planning to ditch them after he started to grow out that jet black hair of his and almost disregarded his signature hair gel entirely. Little did he know what true that statement was, as Robin was now transitioning into 'Nightwing'. The same version of Robin Starfire saw when she went back in time after a battle with Warp.

 _Guess 20 years passed much faster than expected._ A bitter thought crossed the changeling's mind.

Robin had also been thorough in making sure that after he left, the Titans referred to him as either Nightwing or 'Dick'. While Beast Boy sometimes thought of the Boy Wonder as a dick, he didn't think it'd be his actual name. In fact, ever since the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, all Titans were forced to voice their civilian names which would make it easier to contact each other in case another situation like that ever happened again.

Robin's actual name was Dick Grayson, Cyborg's was Victor Stone, Starfire's was Koriand'r, which was simplified to Kori Anders, and Raven was just… Raven, though she had voiced interest in taking on the last name of 'Roth' if she ever need an actual civilian name.

And Beast Boy was forced to tell everyone his name was Garfield Logan. Cyborg's teasing of him resembling the orange cat in newspaper comics when he was transformed into a feline or after he shovelled down lots of pizza or candy was nearly unbearable for the first few weeks, while thankfully everyone else didn't seem to have to energy to tease him over it.

Thus, he just simplified it to a much more preferable nickname of 'Gar', which was an actual cool name and easy to say and not sound awkward while acknowledging the changeling, though only Raven called him by the nickname while most either still call him Beast Boy, BB, or sometimes in Cyborg's case, 'Grass Stain'.

Just over a year had passed since their trip to Tokyo, a moment where the Titans grew closer than ever. Robin and Starfire had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and sealed their new relationship with a kiss in the rain after a long battle with Uehara Daizo. The changeling couldn't have written it any better than it was, and he thought that would keep them together for a much longer time.

Twas not the case, as Beast Boy stood in the Main Ops room, watching Robin talk with Cyborg. Victor had been assigned the new leader of the Teen Titans, a role he reluctantly accepted, but not one not deserved. The League was interested in him for a damn good reason, and that he combined brawn and brains so effortlessly, both in battle and in general day-to-day life. He had previously voiced a want to lead a team himself when Titans East was assembled, but ultimately stayed with the original cast of Titans, and that's where he's stayed since.

But now, Cyborg was the Teen Titans newest leader, a choice that was unanimously voted upon. Beast Boy had more experience than Cy, but he was no leader. He could barely keep up with his landry, let alone four other super-powered personalities, plus it wouldn't be a good look if the Titans' leader constantly got their ass handed to them, like he often did.

Starfire herself said that she couldn't exactly lead a team of Earth-goers either, given as how many years she's spent here, there was still so much she didn't know and balancing all of that with getting the press a leader gets and the contrasting personalities, as well as battle orders, the Tamaranean couldn't see herself doing well. As for Raven, she was the most powerful of the Titans, with her demon and Azrathian heritage, combined with her expertise in dark magic and empathy made her one tough superhero alright. But a leader? With her powers stemming from her emotions and how stressed Robin got during his leadership, she feared she wouldn't be able to handle it without breaking the Tower down.

Thus, they all voted on Cyborg. He was a perfect mix of compliant and stern that made him great for a leadership role. He was no stranger to media attention, given that he was 75% cybernetic with the sass of a dozen humans, as well as being apart of teenage crime-fighters. And Victor wasn't exactly someone who collapsed under pressure or stress. If anything, he thrived when the deck was stacked against him, like when he lead the charge to defeat Brother Blood, when he was transported back in time to fight against an evil army of monsters, or even when he bypassed his body's own set limits to defeat Atlas.

Right now, Robin was talking with him, exchanging words that Beast Boy couldn't hear as he sat at the dining table, tapping his fingers on the mahogany as his emerald eyes soon averted over towards the U-shaped couch, where Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably while Raven tried her best to comfort her.

She and Dick dated ever since their trip to Tokyo, which only made it confusing as to why he was leaving _NOW_. Their anniversary was just two weeks ago, and only days later did he announce his intentions to leave the Titans. Ever since then, Kori had a box of tissues with her at all times, and it was a mystery on just how her eyes could still produce tears for her to cry. No attempt to comfort her proved to be effective, not even mustard covered pancakes or the undying affection of Silkie could stop her from wailing in mourning.

Gar's stomach turned to knots seeing her like this, someone so full of life and almost never seen without a beaming smile on her face reduced to a puddle of tears. Raven's attempts to comfort her were only met with heavier sobs, and soon enough, a soft sigh escaped the empath's lips and she got up, walking over in the changeling's direction.

"Poor thing.." She said somberly, sitting down next to the grass-green boy, who nodded in response. Everyone hated to see Robin leave, but they knew that the sorrow Kori was feeling trumped their own feelings 10 times over. "You're telling me."

Glancing over at Raven, her hood was covering most of her face, but Beast Boy could still see her eyes wetten and her bottom lip shake ever so slightly. She and Dick had a strong connection, not romantically of course, but still something that that was stronger than any other normal friendship, and even a stronger friendship than Beast Boy had with anyone else. Like the bond between brother and sister, in that they knew they'd do anything for each other, even if it meant sacrificing themselves for the other. Raven always seemed to open up to Robin first, and it made sense, since he was always the most understanding of her emotions, and he did the same for her. The changeling envied it really, having that sort of connection with Raven...

Gently placing a hand on the empath's shoulder and tracing his thumb down her arm, Raven didn't even seem to mind the contact, welcoming it for a few brief moments and acknowledging it with a soft smile before she slowly tugged her arm away. "If anyone needs the comfort, it's her." She whispered, not even needing to signal out the Tamaranean for him to know who she was talking about.

 _Might as well give it a shot._

Sitting up from his seat, Garfield gave Raven a last friendly gaze before walking over to the wailing Starfire. She didn't acknowledge his existence, instead focusing entirely on wiping that snot from her runny nose with a handful of tissues. Taking a seat next to her, he simply made his presence known, placing his arms on top of the couch, opening himself for any sort of hugging or comfort. Would it result in some bruised ribs? Probably.

It seemed each time that Kori had began to calm down, Robin would say something else to Cyborg and she'd cry out again, repeating the process of emptying her tear ducts. Trying the cool approach just wasn't working, it only hurt Beast Boy more to see. The thing was… how was he suppose to help? He had certainly been through some grieving times, from his parents' deaths to Terra's betrayal to Raven's sacrifice… and yet here he was, oblivious onto how to help out his own friend in need.

 _Doesn't mean I ain't going to try._

"Hey Star.." The changeling whispered to her, placing a hand on her back and using his gloved fingers to slowly stroke her exposed, orange skin. No reaction. "Is the refrigerator turned on?" He continued with his joke, and he could feel his stomach loosen up when Starfire ceased her sobbing, even for a brief moment to glance up at him. "I.. believe so." She answered, sniffling some more as her teary, emerald gaze stared up at him.

They were wide, even with her eyelids half closed in an attempt to close away the tears that poured down her cheeks. They looked bloodshot, her near glowing orbs burning in sorrow and it showed with redness enveloping the corners of them. Beside her were at least a dozen snot-covered tissues, scrunched up and tossed to the side, only to get joined with plenty more of the Kleenex soon to join them.

Blinking some, Gar quickly spoke up, trying to make the exchange as fluid as it could be, and getting lost in Kori's gaze wasn't going to help that. "What do you think it's turned on by? The sexy sink or the sultry oven?" He had to stifle a giggle as he continued his joke, his smile wide as he thought of his own dirty remark highly, bottom fang jutting out of his mouth.

"I believe it is powered by the plug in the outlet. But… I do not think I understand the words you use to describe the oven and sink. Isn't terms like 'sexy' reserved for more… living beings?" Starfire confusedly countered, scrunching up her eyes as the changeling could just tell the cogs were running in her head to find out the meaning of her friend's words.

And honestly, that made it even funnier if she just had chuckled softly like she usually did with his jokes. "Oh come on, you don't see the dirty looks the fridge gives the oven? If only they weren't restricted by their wiring.." Beast Boy continued longingly, clasping his hands together just below his chin in fake adoration for the two inanimate objects' relationship.

Raising a brow, Kory turned around and eyed the refrigerator, as if she'd catch it in the act glancing over at the other appliance before realization set in and she plopped back down onto the couch. "Oh.. I see." She deadpanned, a quiet and unmeaning chuckle escaping her mouth before she stared back down at her box of tissues and sniffled.

It was a slow process, but eventually, she was back to crying and blowing her nose with the Kleenex, while Garfield could only frown in response. He was use to everyone else hating his jokes, but not Starfire, she always laughed at them, even if she didn't understand them. Now the changeling was wondering if she just didn't find that joke funny or if she was too sad to laugh at anything.

As if reading his thoughts, the wailing voice of the Tamaranean eased down enough for her words to be audible. "I apologize, Beast Boy. It was a … funny joke. You are always so … clever in your words, but I just cannot find it within me to share my amusement for it." She said between sniffles, a tiny hint of a smile crossing the woman's grief-wrecked face before she resumed her sobbing.

It was clear that Beast Boy wasn't the only one who was being affected by Kori's crying, each time she let out a cry, the changeling could see Robin cringe and no matter how bad the Boy Wonder wanted to contain his emotions, or at least, his sorrow, he still lifted a gloved hand to his domino mask to rub his eyes occasionally.

 _If you don't like this either, why are you doing it?_ Garfield asked himself, a tinge angry with Dick, but it couldn't compare to his own grieving of the situation. The two never saw eye-to-eye on everything, but he'd be lying if he said that Robin wasn't like a brother to him. Cyborg was the older, more funny brother who played video games with the youngling, Beast Boy, while Robin was the more serious brother in the middle that helped whipped the other two into shape. Without the serious brother, the other two would forever be immature and would get themselves into trouble constantly.

He wouldn't be the man he was today if it wasn't for Robin, and nothing could make him change his mind on that.

But he couldn't spend more time thinking, as the long-haired Titan was walking over in his direction, and he forced himself up to face the Boy Wonder. "Beast Boy.." He sighed, a large smile on his face. "Man, when I first saw you… you were this tiny little pipsqueak with a few fancy tricks. Now, while you ain't the biggest in terms of height and that, your heart and determination is as big as Superman's."

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_ Beast Boy told himself, feeling the taller hero wrap his arms around his back and pull him in for a strong hug that the changeling instantly returned. And before he knew it, his eyesight grew blurry and he buried his face in Robin's shoulder to hide the cascade of tears that were to come.

"Try not to clash with Roy when he gets over here. He tries to play cool, but he's got a temper on him that'll rival mine for sure.." Dick chuckled, giving a final pat to the mutant's back before pulling away from the hug. Speedy was moving in, or upgrading, as he described it, to the Titans Tower in Jump City, while Hot Spot took his place at Titans East. Kid Flash offered to take his place, but his romantic relationship with Jinx combined with his work with the actual Flash and the Justice League, he'd have no time for Titans work, no matter how fast he was.

Or should he say, Arsenal. Since apparently changing your superhero name was the new 'in' thing now. Speedy changed to Arsenal, while Aqualad changed his name to Tempest, Bumblebee decided to shorten her name to just Bee and of course, Robin changing his name to Nightwing. Beast Boy put some thought into it, writing down some names himself, like 'Changeling', 'Beast Man' and even going through Google Translate to try and find any cool combination of Beast, Doom and/or Titan in another language, but ultimately, he just decided to keep his old name, given how it would be a pain for everyone, including himself, to keep up with his new name.

"Me? Clashing with others? I think you got the wrong Garfield." Beast Boy laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "But uh, isn't Superman only 6'3"? I'm sure there were some much bigger Justice League heroes you could've compared me to!"

Robin's eyes narrowed, pinching down on that domino mask of his before a hardy chuckle escaped his mouth. "Heh, Superman here-" A green finger pointed at the changeling's chest. "-Bizarro up here." That same finger then playfully poked in between Gar's eyes, which earned a laugh from Cyborg and a small giggle from Raven.

Rae-Rae, as he so eloquently called her, had began to open up more with her emotions since the defeat of Trigon. She of course had to keep them in check still, since her powers relied on them, but she just felt… more open, more willing to show her amusement for jokes, though Gar was yet to get that laugh out of her he desired _(Giggles dont count)_ , more willing to grieve in view of her friends, and more willing to just be herself.

"Never change, Beast Boy." Robin stated, running his gloved fingers through the grass-colored hair of the changeling, ruffling it up some before walking past him over to his girlfriend, who was watching with tears still falling from her eyes and her hands covering her mouth, containing her sobs.

There were several silences of silence between them, with Robin gazing intently down at the sitting Tamaranean while Starfire returned the stare, soft cries escaping her mouth, her stomach's inconsistent rising and falling indicating a struggle to breath properly in her grief and her knees pressed hard against her chest.

Dick looked upward once, towards his three other friends, who were watching onward, and he had a puzzled look on his face, deep in thought over something that Beast Boy couldn't pinpoint. "Should we uh… leave you two alone or?"

Robin gave a gentle shake of his head, looking back down at Kori and lifting his hands up to his mask. After a second of struggle, he managed to dig his fingers underneath the eye protection, and with a quick tug, the domino mask was off and those pretty eyes of his were fully exposed.

While Garfield would never say it out loud, his eyes… were pretty damn hot. Sky-blue and naturally shining in the lit-up room, they seemed more fitting to be on the face of Superman rather than belong to someone who wore a mask 95% of the time. And he wasn't the only one who was surprised, looking at Cyborg showed he was quite perplexed about the whole situation and even Raven cocked a brow.

Robin had never revealed his whole face to the team, and Beast Boy wondered before if it was because he just found himself to be ugly. They already knew his full name and could probably dig up what he looked like without the mask through that alone, and yet he insisted on keeping it on 24/7. But now, there were no more secrets with the Boy Wonder, his full face was shown and Starfire looked intently up at her boyfriend with wide green eyes.

"Hey… I'm not going away forever, I'll still come and visit." His once stern and commanding voice turned soothing and gentle, as if raising his tone any further would shatter the fragile Tamaranean. "Plus, I'm keeping my communicator, I can call you whenever I want, and vise versa." It was clear he was trying to make the move as minimal as it could be, at least in the eyes of Kori.

She didn't respond for several seconds, even a full minute passed and the changeling could see Robin's face begin to twist into a hurt frown, his adam's apple bulging out of his throat as he swallowed heavily. "Star, I-"

"Why must you leave us?!" Starfire suddenly lashed out, her look of grief turning into that of anger as her body shot up and met the Boy Wonder eye to eye. "You told me we would always be together! You promised me this!" Her words were shouted like that of a true Tamaranean warrior in combat and the look on her face definitely matched as well. Her eyes were glowing that green energy, like they were in battle or when she was preparing a laser-eye beam.

Robin didn't answer at first, his eyes wide in shock and his body almost entirely limp except for his legs, which were shaking under the weight of himself. "And now you are going to leave not only me, but the rest of your friends! We all love you with all our hearts and you are doing the ditching of us! Why?!" She continued to scream, her body shaking in rage and her taller frame hunched over Dick, who was practically cowering at this point.

"Do you… not love us back?" Kori's voice fell to that of almost a whisper, her eyes returning to their normal state and glancing off to something on her left. "Do you not love me, Robin? Were all the times you told me so a lie?"

 _Ouch…_ Beast Boy could only think, her words stabbing him in the heart and he didn't nearly have the bond with either of them that those two did.

"St.. Star, that's ridiculous. I do love you, I do.." Robin uncharacteristically stuttered, tears now beginning to well up in his eyes, and yet he didn't dare look away from his girlfriend for a moment. "There hadn't been a moment in my time thinking about this decision did I consider you."

"Then why do you insist on leaving me? Why can we not stay together if you truly love me?" She questioned, her emotions turning from anger back into sorrow, her body flopping back down onto the couch.

"This is something I have to do for me, Star. Maybe when I'm done, I'll move back in, but the Teen Titans have had a firm control on both Jump City and Steel City." Dick carefully explained, placing his hands atop the Tamaranean's shoulders and desperately trying to look her in the eye. "Gotham needs me. Batman can't protect that city all by himself, especially with Barbara no longer being able to physically help."

Barbara, aka Batgirl, had been one of Batman's sidekicks, along with a brand new Robin, and with the three of them, Gotham was never in much danger. That was, until the Joker injured her to the point where she was paralyzed from the waist down, forcing her to retire from crime-fighting, at least face-to-face.

Robin had explained some of it to them, that he wasn't going back to be Bruce Wayne's _(yes Batman is Bruce Wayne, Beast Boy couldn't believe it himself)_ sidekick, but rather another superhero in the much bigger and heavier populated city of Gotham.

"If I am going to grow as a hero, I'm going to need to go solo." Dick had said, and there was some truth to it. Robin had initially left Batman and came to Jump City to go solo, but his meeting with a certain orange alien girl, a half man half robot, a short and scrawny green guy and a gray sorceress changed that. He claimed that being able to lead his own team helped, but he aspired for more.

And the Boy Wonder was right in that both the Teen Titans and Titans East being in Jump City and Steel City, crime rates were at an all time low. No doubt thanks to the flash freezing of most villains, as well as the disappearance of Slade, the only trouble the Titans seemed to encounter was common criminals that often only required one or two Titans to handle.

Starfire looked painfully up at Dick, eyes sparkling in grief, fingers already picking out a tissue from the blue box next to her before she spoke once more. "Is your duty as a hero truly more important than us?"

"It is all of our duties, Kori." Robin answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers. "We put the safety of the city and the people above everything else. And Gotham is in need. Batman may be able to kick all of our asses at the same time, but he's still only human and he's going to need my help, if he likes it or not."

There was some frustration edging his voice, but it was mostly inconsolable sorrow, and Beast Boy suspected that frustration was due to him making Starfire so upset rather than actually being frustrated with her.

Beast Boy saw the way the Boy Wonder looked at the Tamaranean, the dirty little words he'd whisper to her when he thought no one else would hear(enhanced healing was sometimes a negative for the changeling), how he would have his attitude do a 180 each time she stepped into the room.

Garfield didn't question Dick, knowing that he did love her, but what he said was true. They had all swore to put the lives of the innocent above everything else, even their own well-being and happiness. And if Gotham was truly in much trouble as Robin said, then 'Nightwing' had to go and do this.

He had explained at first that the decision was based on a Justice League suggestion, Superman himself contacting Robin and informing him of the bad state of Gotham. Bruce was way too stubborn to ask for his former apprentice's help, and so his friend, Clark Kent was the one to do it. The leader said he would consider it, and after several weeks of contemplating, it was the news of a bombing at an elementary school that sealed his decision.

 _23 children dead, several more injured and scarred for life._ Beast Boy thought solemnly, remembering how torn up Robin was over it. He cursed at himself, saying if he had left earlier, he could've prevented it, he could've saved those kids. But that isn't the only reason why, he has also said he looked forward to being his own solo hero, wanting to see how he can do without a team backing him.

Back to reality, Starfire gulped, her eyelids fluttering in thought before she stood up for a second time in the conversation. Fearing another rebuff, Dick had flinched at the movement, but Kori kept him close, hands dragging onto the fabric of his red shirt. Her brow was furrowed and nostrils were flared and Robin actually seemed scared of the Tamaranean. Expecting a slap or a zap, Beast Boy brought up a hand to cover his eyes, though curiosity naturally won over his repulsion and his fingers cracked open to get a peek at the…

...kiss? His hands dropped back down to his waist and eyes were wide as he watched the alien lock lips with the Boy Wonder. _I guess a goodbye kiss was in order._ He thought to himself, as her grip firm on the neckline of Robin's top, eyes shut tight and mouth lavishly rubbing against the pale lips of her boyfriend's.

Finally, Starfire pulled away, releasing the hold on Robin's outfit, almost causing him to fall over onto the couch given how much he was leaning against her. Glowing red once he saw the similarly scarlet-colored faces of his teammates, he quickly wiped any saliva off of his lips and chin and adjusted his hair and even putting back on his domino mask, as if that would help hide his massive blush.

"Very well. If you wish to leave, I will not try to stop you." She solemnly said, before she dragged Dick into a tight hug, hands pushing against his back while he returned the embrace, still a bit out of it after a long and passionate smooch.

"Uh.. Barbara's here." Cyborg's awkward voice interrupted the two, and sure enough, a soft female voice was heard coming from the half robot's arm. "Yeah, opening up the gate now, we should be down there for a few minutes!" He then spoke down to his arm communicator, before rapidly typing in some sort of code.

Pained, Robin pulled away from Starfire, giving her forehead a kiss before walking over to where Victor was, at the exit of the Main Ops room. Batgirl, or just Barbara now since the Joker incident, was helping Dick move into Gotham. She told them that she had found a cozy little home with plenty of room for modification should he desire, plus a nice and large bedroom with a king-sized bed should he ever want 'visitors'.

The Boy Wonder had already packed up everything he needed in various suitcases that were waiting in the garage where Victor said Barbara would be pulling in. Cyborg had volunteered to help pack things up, an offer that he didn't let Robin refuse, and while initially everyone else wanted to help as well, more so because it meant for more time spent with their leader, if it was only a few minutes, Robin decided on only allowing Cyborg's assistance, since the goodbyes would be 'painful enough' without them hauling all of his belongings into a car they'll see him drive off into the distance in.

As Cyborg walked through the doorway and slowly disappeared down the set of stairs, Dick stood in between the doors, keeping them open with both of his hands. While Beast Boy couldn't see his face, he could just sense how many emotions were running through his mind.

Happy, because he was becoming his own man, a hero that was no longer anyone's sidekick or someone who needed the help of others. Sad, because he was leaving behind his best friends and, more importantly, the love of his life, behind. Angry, because he was leaving behind all that he built just to go back to a place he ran from in the first place. Even a mix of fear and excitement was there.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back, looking at his assembled friends for a last time with a wide smile on his face, mouthed the ever so painful words of _"Goodbye."_ , and just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well this took a while to come out, now didn't it? Lol yeah, I've had been really busy with the moving process so I didn't have that much time to write, plus when I was in a secure place for a good while(and still am), I just didn't feel much like writing._

* * *

It had been a month since Nightwing's departure, and his promises of contacting the team hadn't quite been met yet. He wasn't answering his communicator, and while Arsenal suggested to give him some space since he was probably busy with Gotham's much more vicious villains, it didn't stop either Kori or Gar from worrying.

Starfire instantly assumed the worst when he hadn't answered her call a day after his leaving, and while Beast Boy had initially found the Tamaranean's worry somewhat amusing, he soon joined her in the anxious feeling for their former leader. Barbara had called the Titans a week later however and informed them the move was going fine, it was just that Dick was very busy in making sure his 'headquarters' was perfect, while also kicking bad guy butt.

That didn't change the fact that Nightwing hadn't contacted them once and wasn't returning any of their calls, even just to say he was busy. It wasn't that much of a surprise, considering how self-isolating he could be while **living** with the four of them, so of course he'd be even more distance several cities away with more villains to fight.

Speaking of villains, there were a disappointing lack of any on Jump City. Just run of the mill criminals that more often than not surrendered the second the Teen Titans showed up. Even Control Freak, possibly the weakest of all the villains, had moved over to Steel City, and according to talks with Bee, he had been burnt more than twice already by their new member in Hot Spot.

Isaiah had expressed in the past that he preferred to work alone and didn't like taking orders, but in the few talks Beast Boy's had with the Titans East, it seemed like he was enjoying himself, though Tempest had contributed it to the fact that it was the 'ever so dreamy' Karen giving the orders, which promptly earned him a scorching that even burnt past Garth's watery shield which was a clear indicator for the changeling to not mess with Hot Spot the next time they met. If his flames could burn past its natural weakness in water? _Geez._

Escaping from his thoughts, Beast Boy looked around him. It was the Main Ops room, the changeling was sat in the dining area, a plate of waffles in front of him along with a glass of orange juice. Also sitting at the dining table was Arsenal and Cyborg, while Raven elected to drink her tea in the living area and Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

Ever since Dick's departure, she had been the resident oversleeper, usually getting up at noon and only seeming awake an hour later. It was a difficult task, but her cheerfulness was slowly returning, that enchanted laugh of hers becoming louder and louder with each day and her shining smile grew wider. But even she tried her hardest to not let it on or let anyone see, he could still hear her letting out her sorrow in her room. A few nights she even spent them in Robin's old room, which was now Arsenal's.

Thankfully, Roy was understanding of Kori's grieving, and would elect to either work overtime when he caught the Tamaranean in his bed or just crash out on the couch with an 80s romantic flick playing on the TV. Arsenal in general was a good addition to the team, he usually had a few good jokes under his sleeve, had fun stories to tell, and yet could still bring that serious edge that the team needed when Raven was too bored with the world to whip the others into shape.

"And then, as I was lining up my shot with my shock arrows, jackass Wally ran right in front of Steamroller and gave him the weakest punch I think I've ever seen. Lucky for him I am the greatest marksman around and I shot that block-for-brains down or else he would've been flattened like a pancake!" Arsenal continued his story of a time Kid Flash worked with Titans East to take down a team of Steamroller and Johnny Rancid, and judging by the contents of the story, the young speedster acted as little more than a distraction.

Cyborg let out a hardy chuckle, gulping down the rest of his dairy milk. "And of Mr. Rancid?" He asked, to which Roy rolled his eyes. "That shmuck. Kept calling me a stupid little kid and all these lame insults while just riding around in circles on his dumb little motorcycle." That comment earned a small giggle from Beast Boy. "Definitely sounds like him."

"Which made it all the more satisfying when Mas y Mentos gave him a double uppercut right on that cube jaw of his. Must suck when two little dweebs gave him a shot that probably still has him seeing stars to this day." Arsenal finished his story with a laugh, before munching down on his bacon.

"Ah, Mas and Mentos, how are they doing?" A gentle voice interrupted the boys' conversation and Gar turned around to see a rather sleepy looking Starfire walk through the corridor. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was in all sorts of disrepair, causing a small frown to cross his face before he quickly turned to gulp down some of his soy milk. It only made Kori even sadder when she saw the others feel bad for her, feeling as though she is a liability to the team, which of course wasn't true.

Roy and Victor had managed to master their poker face when around Star, giving her wide smiles and managing to hold conversation with her without even seeming to notice just how pitiful she looked, which only Beast Boy wonder if he was the only one to notice, let alone care, about her wellbeing.

"They've been growing more and more by the second. Pretty sure they're up to Cy's waist at this point, and Mentos is even beginning to have a bit of stubble on his chin. Better watch out, Star, they're getting rather handsome." Arsenal answered, finishing his sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows, managing to earn a giggle out of the Tamaranean. "They should come and visit soon, I miss their cute little faces and funny accents."

However, Starfire's small showing of happiness was interrupted as the Tower's alarm alerted everyone, scaring the hell out of Beast Boy and causing him to spill his juice all over his shirt. "Damnit, this was my favorite top!" He said with a pout, pulling on his top to show the extent of the damage.

"Maybe this'll cheer you up then, seems like we got some trouble downtown." Raven's deadpan voice was spoke from where she sat at the computer, thin fingers tapping away at the keyboard. "And not just any trouble, looks like we got an actual threat on our hands."

While it was selfish of Garfield, the news actually did cheer him up. He missed fighting some superpowered baddies and while they posed a huge threat to the public, they were so much more entertaining to battle. "Got a name?" Cyborg called, walking over to where the empath sat.

"Well, when I said actual threat, I was saying it in comparison to the typical robbers we usually get." She snarked, "It's Doctor Light. How he of all the Brotherhood got himself unfrozen I don't know, but he's at the Bank Of Perez right now."

"Alright, that's good enough for me!" Beast Boy exclaimed and went to run out of the Tower, only to get caught by the metallic hand of his leader and earning a one-eyed glare from him. "Slow down, Grass Stain. You know I like to do this." Victor spoke down to the changeling, who let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Titans-" "Go!" Arsenal interrupted Cyborg, already bounding out of the Tower, and amusingly, Raven and Starfire followed, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg behind. Gar couldn't control his laughter at the horrified look on his leader's face, giving him a pat on the chest before running off after the three, leaving only the half-robot to grumble angrily as he reluctantly followed.

Getting downtown wasn't much of a problem, as three out of the five Titans could fly, and one of those three, Starfire, was carrying Arsenal while Beast Boy could hear the screeching sound of the T-Car's wheels dragging along the road after a sharp turn.

However, it seemed that the mad 'genius' was very eager to greet the team, as Beast Boy had swerve out of the way of a yellow beam shot his way. "Woah, I think he missed us!" He squaked over towards Raven, who simply gave him a scowl before bringing up a dark forcefield as a blast was aimed her way this time.

"Teen Titans, oh how I missed you!" That sinister voice of the villain called out from the street, bags of cash and gems at his feet. "See, told ya." Gar laughed towards the empath, before dive bombing himself down in the direction of the evil scientist.

Quickly flying from right to left in order to dodge several beams of light fired at him, the hawk then transformed into a gorilla, fists raised in preparation for a mighty smash. But a lack of maneuverability made the changeling an easy target for another shot of magnetic power, which hit its mark directly on the chest of the shape-shifted ape, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

The deafening sound of rubber halting against hot asphalt then greeted Beast Boy after a good shaking of his head and a wipedown of any rubble that landed on him. "I know you're eager, BB, but come on." Cyborg's nagging voice then earned a small chuckle from the mutant, who got up and greeted his leader with a toothy grin. "Aw, but it's just Doctor Doofus. How bad can it be?"

"How about we don't find out?" Arsenal spoke down to the changeling in a condescending manner, gloved hands reaching back to retrieve his golden-colored bow after Starfire dropped him down onto the sidewalk, Raven not far behind.

"Now… Doctor-" Victor had turned to confront the villain, but another blast forced the cybernetic leader to jump back to dodge the attack. "Titans, go! A-23!" He then shouted, before his trusty right arm transformed into his signature sonic cannon, shooting a ringed blue blast towards Doctor Light who reflected the shot with a glittering shield.

"Weird, he's usually good for a villainous dialogue." Garfield let out a final comment before shifting into a hawk and flying back into the air, joined by Starfire. Despite the lack of superpowered bad guys until now, the team had still practiced battle formations, one of which being 'A-23', which involved Cyborg being a frontline of sort, getting up close and personal while Beast Boy and Starfire traveled the sky for divebomb and projectile attacks, and Raven and Arsenal stayed grounded, shooting projectiles as well.

Back when Nightwing was still apart of the team, such callouts and names didn't need to be used since they had all spent so much time together and formations and attack orders could be signaled with a subtle hand motion or just assumed based on the situation. But with Roy now on the team, while he wasn't a slouch in hand-to-hand combat, he was definitely no Dick Grayson, thus a lot of the old formations didn't work as well as with him. Thus, new plans needed to be made, a lot of which put Cyborg in hand-to-hand combat.

And surprisingly, Doctor Light was holding his own against the much larger opponent. Usually, the mad genius was defeated the second someone like Robin or Starfire got within striking range of him, but in this case, he was blocking and dodging Victor's punches and kicks well, as well as dishing out his own light-based attacks.

While it was slightly amusing to see his friend get worked by what many considered to be a C-level villain at best, Beast boy still had a job to do, and thus he swooped down, talons outstretched to leave a nasty gash on the face of the lunatic.

Except, the push-over for a villian that Beast Boy just wasn't that. Holding off Cyborg with one glowing arm, his other hand was used to fire a blinding blast in the direction of the changeling. The hawk managed to swerve to avoid the bolt hitting him head-on, however searing pain ran throughout his wing, forcing him to dive down and collapse onto the hot road in human form.

"Haha, is this the best you sputtering Titans have to offer?" That annoying voice mocked the team as Garfield looked over towards his right arm, seeing the hideous wound left on it, scarlet blood running down it from an open wound, the green skin surrounding the gash a charred black, causing the mutant to gag at the sight. "And they wonder why I hate meat."

A pained grunt of his cybernetic friend brought Beast Boy's eyes upward, only to see the massive man be tossed aside by the doctor like he was a feather, crashing into Raven across the street. "Hm, let's see how you like it well-done!" Doctor Light laughed, his double blasters on his shoulders glowing so bright that it forced the teen to shield his eyes in an attempt to not be blinded, though that was the least of his troubles right now.

"You will not cook my friend!" Starfire's shout, followed by a masculine grunt told Gar it was ok to open up his eyes, seeing the strong Tamaranean lift up the black-decked villain up into the sky, eyes and hands glowing that bright green that usually meant the end of the battle for her enemies.

"You alright, bozo?" Roy's voice brought more irritation than relief that an ally has come over to him, hoping it would've been Raven if anybody, but really, the changeling wasn't in a position to complain given his arm was almost shot off its socket. "Eh… could be better." Beast Boy then lifted up his other hand, blocking Arsenal's face from his view. "There we go, much better."

A snort of annoyance and amusement came out of the archer's nose, but before he could make a back-handed comment, the shriek of their Tamaranean companion returned their attention to the culprit at hand rather than their own back-handed comments. A flash of light, bright enough to rival the sun followed the scream, and Beast Boy could just make out the image of Starfire flying... or rather falling down out of the sky, followed by a yellow beam looking to engulf her.

Despite the flesh wound that sent searing pain through his arm, Beast Boy knew he couldn't just watch his friend be incinerated and shot up into the air as a velociraptor, eyes on the orange colored woman. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get both her and him out of the way of that light beam in time, but really, Gar didn't much care. He wasn't much, if at all a strategist, preferring to rely on his unending ego and will rather than any smarts he may or may not have.

And as he got closer, Garfield realized that SOMEONE was going to have to take the blast. Maybe if he had Kid Flash's speed, he could get him and Kori out of danger at the same time, but even he wouldn't brag about having that sort of power. Sucking in a final breath, he used his jurassic wings to wrap around the dazed Starfire and turn his back towards Dr. Light's blast of light, shielding his alien friend from danger the best he could

Excuriating pain shot through Beast Boy's body as he felt the beam make contact with his spine, forcing him to change back into his human form after his strength dwindled almost completely. The impact of the beam managed to change the two's path, from instead of hitting the road, the changeling could only just make out the roof of a building they were heading towards before his eyes couldn't stay open for any longer and he could only hear the crashing impact of them crashing onto and through the structure.

Falling through several stories, eventually their crash finally ended, and Beast Boy groaned as he could feel blood oozing, not only from his arm now, but down his back and his legs. A screeching sound was the only thing he could hear as he fought to remain conscious, using all of his strength to open up his eyelids to look down at Starfire who he tried to save. And thankfully, he couldn't find much wounds on her, except for a burn mark on her chest and a scratch across her cheek. _Must be that Tamaranean durability.._

"Star...?" Garfield managed to cough out, lifting a weak and cut-up hand to rub some of the dust off of her face, her eyes still shut and her body unmoving. A few seconds passed, and he repeated himself, panic beginning to run through him before eventually, the beautiful shine of Koriandr's emerald green eyes graced him and a fragile smile crossed his face. "BB..?"

Before he could even answer her mumble, he felt something squeeze his back and press him against Starfire. He thought maybe it was some debris but the touch was... nurturing in a way. Beast Boy knew he couldn't move out of it, holding him in place like an anaconda's coil, but he didn't want to move out of it, it was refreshing. And the feeling of fingers rubbing over his cut up back made him realize that it was one of Starfire's famous hugs, except... he could breath. His eyes didn't feel like they were going to pop out of his sockets because of her unrelenting love. Soft wasn't the word to describe it, since she had him trapped nice and good, but... perhaps 'Passionate'. _She for sure has no shortage on that._

"I got you.." He whispered to her, his smile hurting his jaw, but he couldn't find himself stopping it, even if he wanted to as his chin rested above her shoulder and his eyes slowly shut, giving into the nagging darkness that was beginning to envelop his eyes, the heated embrace with his companion comforting him enough to know that everything was going to be just fine...

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed, please do leave feedback/reviews if you have anything to say! Sorry it took how many months to get out, hopefully Chapter 2 won't take as long._


	3. Chapter 3

**_"So, he got away?"_** Beast Boy's murmur was soon accompanied with a hiss as he felt a stinging pain as a rugged fabric pressed against one of the many scars that ran over his back. "Yes, now stay still." Raven grunted, her stern voice commanding the changeling to hold himself still as best he could, biting his lower lip as the disinfecting wipe was once again pressed against one of his scars. It wasn't long since Garfield had regained consciousness, and finding himself awake in the Tower with the sun still shining bright and with it looking like it was going to stay up for a good while longer, he couldn't have been out of it that long. The nasty gash on his arm was wrapped up tightly, and he already had a band-aid on his chin and many bandages running over his thighs.

"And Star?" He couldn't help but ask, to which he earned a scoff from the empath. " _She's_ fine, a bit dazed, but her alien biology already has her at almost 100%." There was a bit of an edge to Raven's voice, then again, when wasn't there when she addressed him? Still, it was a bit weird to hear, and once the half-demon finished wrapping up bandages over his torso to shield his wounds, he turned around to face her.

"What's wrong? We'll get Doctor Light, don't worry about it. He just got lucky we're a bit rusty on fighting his kind." Beast Boy tried to ensure the quiet empath, "Did he say something to you? I know he can-" Raven however quickly cut him off with a quick huff, hovering away from the hospital bed he was sitting at, returning the box of bandages to a nearby drawer. "Try not to exert much energy, Cyborg says you should be fine to walk around the Tower, but no training and no Stankball until he gives you the clear." She told him, hovering out of the medical bay before Gar could even say anything in response.

Just letting out a snort, the Titan slowly stood up, cracking his back and neck and getting the blood flowing back into his legs. _Weirdo._ He quietly thought to himself, but then almost immediately regretted that thought. He wasn't LYING when he thought of her as someone weird, but really, who was he to think that? He was green with pointed ears for Pete's sake! Not to mention how it seemed thoughts like those just made her want to isolate herself more, and even encouraged her to fall into the trap of Malchoir's. Still, her behavior did seem more dismissive than usual, usually she had some sort of backhanded jeer she'd throw at him, but nothing.

But he wasn't to try and figure Raven out, that would probably take him until he was old and fragile, and even then, that's generous. Ignoring the nagging pain in his legs and walking out of the medical room, he was greeted with the sight of Arsenal holding a frozen bag of peas to his head and a perplexed look on his face. Looking over towards where his masked eyes were, Beast Boy could just make out the cloak of Raven's disappearing into the hallway.

"She always like that when you guys get your butts whooped?" He said in half amusement, half surprise, lowering his perked brows and looking over towards Garfield. "Like.. what?" Beast Boy asked in response, being at least somewhat grateful she wasn't only being weird towards him. "And what exactly do you mean by 'you guys'? You're apart of this team now too, you know."

"Hey, I know that, he hit me pretty hard, won't deny that. And I also know that Raven can be, to put it lightly, grumpy, but I just asked how you were looking and she gave me a huff and a glare. Thought maybe you weren't doing so hot, but you seem fine... enough." Roy explained, ending his statement with a small chuckle and flicking the shorter Titan's forehead.

Grunting, Beast Boy retaliated with a hard point to the archer's cheek, who just snorted in amusement. "I think Cyborg wanted to talk to you once you got up, so I wouldn't keep the big fella waiting." With that, Arsenal walked off, doing a casual flip of his bag of peas before pressing it back against the side of his head. _Show off._

* * *

"Holding up, Salad-head?" Cyborg's deep voice teased Beast Boy as he entered the main room, seeing the cybernetic leader use one of his finger blowtorch attachments to work on fixing his shoulder, which had a few flying sparks come into view.

"Doing better than ever, Mr. Stone! Will be sure to file in my health report to your office once my hours are cleared up!" The changeling returned the teasing tone, making sure to end his statement with a bow of his head, though an aching pain in his back made him stop. "Just.. ow, wish that we had a different No.5 on the team. Seems like we replaced a Dick with another dick."

A snort came from Victor's nostrils, and slapping the hatch back down onto his robotic shoulder, he walked up to his shorter friend. "You don't like Roy?" He questioned, which earned a grunt in return. "He can be... annoying." Garfield explained, to which Cyborg let out a small burst of laughter.

"Pot calling the kettle black there, grass stain. It's going to take some getting use to having someone like him in the Tower over Robin, but I figured his skillset and experience would fit for the best in this team." He explained to Gar, who just let out a huff and nodded his head.

"Now, you know you doing good? I wouldn't want my **second-in-command** to be out of action, especially if Doctor Light is actually competent now."

A shudder ran over Beast Boy when he heard that line, and for a second it caught him off-guard.

Once Cyborg became the leader of the Teen Titans, a few days after Robin's, or now Nightwing's, departure, he decided to name HIM of all people as his second-in-command! Not the stronger Starfire, not the smarter Raven, not even the more skilled Arsenal, but him, Beast Boy! His leadership of the Temporary Titans and the raid on the lair of the Brotherhood of Evil that eventually led to their demise was the main selling point for Victor, but he also sited the fact that Beast Boy was also the most experienced hero out of the group now and that he would be more comfortable having a fellow 'bro' as his No.2.

"I'm doing alright, not really anymore cut up or beat up than I usually am after fighting actual villains." Gar soft-lied, knowing that his injuries were more than just a few bruises and cuts. After all, he fell through a building! Usually he just gets knocked into walls or other Titans, though that second part was technically also what happened. "Really... I'm more concerned over Star. She's the one who absorbed most of the fall."

Beast Boy wasn't sure exactly _why_ he was so concerned for Kori, she was the most durable of them all and even Raven said she was doing well. A fall like that would hurt him a lot more than it would her, plus he even fell unconscious before he could even see her state in the rubble. For all he knew, she could've gotten up and walked it all off.

"She's good, I think she's in the training room actually. Though BB.." Cyborg made sure to stop the changeling before he could go running over, a large metallic hand on his chest. ".. she is still very emotional, so... don't take anything she says too seriously."

* * *

The sound of a war cry, followed by the bending and breaking of steel was what first greeted Breast Boy as he entered the mini gym, giving him a quick jump-scare before he hurried down the stairs and onto the smooth wooden floor where he found the Tamaranean looking down at one of the punching bags, which had been torn off of its hinge on the roof.

"Uh, Star, you know Cyborg hates having to keep hang these up." Garfield greeted with an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his neck anxiously as his teammate turned to him and those wide eyes... were just as pretty as before. Maybe even moreso now that his vision wasn't-

"Garfield!" And before he could finish his thought, Beast Boy had found himself in a bearhug, feeling his taped-up wounds scream out in pain as the ever so strong alien crushed down on them with her deceptively powerful arms. Such a contrast to her more... sensual embrace just hours before.

Quickly tapping out in order to save himself from anymore injuries, the changeling gasped for breath once the death hold was released and wiped some sweat off of his neck and cheek that was imprinted on him by his friend. "Gosh, how long have you been in here?" He questioned, tugging on his top to empathize just how much sweat now soaked him.

"Oh, apologizes! I have been very upset since our unfortunate defeat, especially since you were the one most hurt in it." Starfire explained, a few pants mixed in and with her feet casually lifting from the ground. She just couldn't stay still and was swaying from side to side while floating ever so slightly. _Does she even know she's doing that...?_ "Hurt because of me and my inability to defeat the Doctor Light!"

"I wished to have stayed with you until you were awake again, I was so worried for you, but Raven did the insisting that I keep my brain busy with strenuous activity! And so I thought to do training here so that I may protect you and not let you get hurt like that again!" She just kept going on and on, and Beast Boy felt the need to quickly break up her monologue with a cough. _Exercise does make you hyper.._

Unsure of just how to respond to all that, let alone process it all since her speech was just so quick, but the one thing that stood out to him was her training to protect _him._ Garfield knew he had flaws, headstrong and egotistical, he's always been like that, in combat and just around the Tower. And it led to him getting hurt, but he always got back up, ready for more. He didn't NEED protecting! "Star, I'm flattered, but you.. you don't need to do all of this for me. Protect yourself, you don't need to worry about me." He spoke in a slightly nervous tone, suddenly understanding just what Cyborg meant when he said she was emotional.

"But I do! You are... excuse me, not quite the most intelligent. You do so many of the risks that just lead you to be harmed, even putting yourself in the path of harm to protect me!" She said, hunching over Beast Boy like a stern mother talking down to her child, shadow casting over the worried friend. "I-" "Kori!" He interrupted once more, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and gripping down tight, giving her a hard stare.

Silence overcame the room, with Gar holding his eyes to look at Star's, to which he could see her pupils move around in various directions, many thoughts clearly running throughout her head, before eventually, they grew clouded. For the second time, the changeling felt the Tamaranean's embrace.

But this time, it was soft... vulnerable. Usually Starfire dominated all the hugs she commenced, but now, it was like she was giving herself up, using her friend's body to hold herself up. Her face was buried in his shoulder, letting out muffled sobs, her arms were wrapped delicately around his waist instead of crushing his arms and ribs, and her legs wobbled as they bent down to meet the green teen's height.

Not even caring this time for her sweat to soak his clothes, he placed a single hand on the back of her head, softly stroking up and down, letting his fingers brush through her long, flowing auburn-colored hair while the other pressed against her back. "I am being the silly, aren't I?" She managed to mutter in between her hurried breaths, her tears staining the sleeve of his shirt as she continued to cry.

Opening his mouth to make some sort of joke about her 'always being silly', Beast Boy quickly had a mind to shut his mouth back up, not wanting to hurt Kori anymore than she already was. "It's ok, Goldie. Things are... weird right now, they'll get better soon, trust me." He cooed into her ear, the smell of her sweat on her neck almost... tempting. Though maybe that was because he was comparing it to the smell of his own which smelt like wet dog.

"I just do not wish to lose you.. or anyone else."

Her next words however made Beast Boy's heart crack, and tugging Starfire from his shoulder, the changeling looked deep into the alien's eyes, his chest only straining more seeing her pupils wobble in grief and the edges of her eyes were already going bloodshot. For someone he was use to being so happy, so cheerful, with little to nothing that could bring her down, it was truly heartbreaking to see her like this now. How he wished to make her feel better, to get her back to her old self in some way...

"Oh Starfire, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and being a Titan for life, along with you, Rae, Vic, Roy, or anyone else that joins. And.. I did get a bit banged up, I'll admit, but... you _aren't_ losing me." Gar stated firmly, using a thumb to wipe away some of the tears that were staining Kori's flushed cheeks as a small smirk pointed one half of his face upward. "Especially not to some power generator in Doctor Light!"

A bit of a giggle escaped the Tamaranean's lips at his last line, blinking a few times and lifting her hands up to wipe away what remained of her tears and to fix her hair before looking at Beast Boy with a sad smile. "Thank you, Garfield." Her voice still held sorrow, but he could recognize that cheerful gleam in her eyes beginning to return, along with something a bit more.

"... Goldie?"

That next question threw him off, and he just found himself laughing a bit. "Because of your skin... I don't know, I just thought of it." He explained, and it seemed that his positive energy was infectious, and Starfire joined him in a small burst of laughter. "Ok, Spinach-Face." She then retorted with a giggle, causing Garfield to flush and stiffen up at the half-hearted insult while he thought up a comeback.

"Spinach's not bad, Pop-Eye got his strength from it." "Pop-Eye is a cartoon, is he not?" "I've heard he's based off a true story though."

Resuming to go back-and-forth, Beast Boy found himself having the most fun ever since Robin's departure, and looking at the way Koriand'r joined him in laughs and jokes while they decided to go ahead and fix the punching bag that she broke, he hadn't seen her so happy since then either.

The glow of her eyes, the shine of her teeth with her smiles, her long orange hair, even the way her skin glistened in the light... she was absolutely gorgeous...

 _...and he may have just fallen in love._

* * *

 _A/U: There it is! Much faster than last time, huh? Thanks for reading, reviews are very appreciated, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see next! The main villains of the story should be introduced next chapter, along with the relationships(and tension) in the Titans Tower continues to grow!_


End file.
